


The Frequency of Loneliness(2.0.4)

by Benincasa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benincasa/pseuds/Benincasa





	The Frequency of Loneliness(2.0.4)

Root喝的是酒，扰人心智的毒药。

但等她意识到之后就已经太迟了，高浓度的烈性酒在她不扛醉的身体里迅速的开始产生它应有的作用。

Root觉得自己的鼻子好像有些塞住了，喉咙里也像有层隔膜那样让呼吸变得有点困难。她喘着粗气，浑身发热到不受控制地狠狠扯着自己的衣领，而浴室里听上去让人想入非非的水声就仿佛里面有人在对她吹着魔笛，蛊人的调子又让她感觉到自己似乎有点飘飘欲仙。

所以她不由自主地渐渐朝着声音的源头开始走去，她的步伐就像猫一样的轻柔，她像是踩着棉花那样有些摇摇晃晃的。而一路上Root也不耐烦地褪下了自己身上的皮衣外套，她的T恤，她的牛仔裤，甚至更多。

酒后乱性这种话也并非是胡编乱造，特别是Shaw早就已经领教过Root醉酒之后的厉害。所以她也相当严厉地警告过Root，除非两人一起在家或者自己在她身边，否则她就连一滴酒都不可以沾。

当然这都是她失忆之前和恢复记忆之后的事了，Sameen Shaw现在只是一只单纯的小绵羊，天真地等待着即将要来临的，Root对她疯狂的宰割。

Root笑得醉人，她意识飘忽地舔了舔自己仍然带着些许酒液的薄唇，双眼迷离地轻轻推开了浴室的门。她踉跄地搭上了淋浴间磨砂玻璃上的不锈钢把手，掌心冰冷的温度却让她嘴角的弧度越发上扬，微微发红的双眼里也传出了更加狂热的气息。

而淋浴间里的小绵羊对于磨砂玻璃之外已经变成了一片火海的事实全然不知，温度舒适的热水正源源不绝的流淌过Shaw的体表，她身体上的伤口也因为经流过的透明液体而看起来变得有些扭曲。

Shaw低头看了看自己的腹部，她无所谓的摸了摸自己的脖子，并没有因为新添的疤痕而感到惋惜。

她开始努力地想要回想起一些有关于Root的事情，她觉得Root没有对自己说谎，因为她确实在进来浴室的时候看见了两套洗漱用具。

但是Shaw仍然觉得毫无头绪。

温热的水打湿了Shaw的脸，她想得有些头痛，于是也就放弃再继续思考了。

而这个时候玻璃门却在急促的水声的遮掩下，徐徐被推开了。

 

"..Sameen.." Root低着腰一手扶着墙一手抓着门把对着Shaw轻唤到，她极度干涸的喉咙里发出的音调却依然暧昧到足够令人神魂颠倒。闻声之后Shaw有些惊愕的转过了头，她不知道Root要干什么，她只知道眼前的人现在全身赤裸，害得她体内的血气一阵一阵的不停上涌。

"..你..你干嘛.." Shaw急忙用手挡着自己有些局促地问道，可能是因为水温过高的关系，所以她的脸和耳朵现在都变得通红。

欲望，欲望，欲望。Root抬起头看着Shaw的眼里尽是泛滥而出的欲望，充满着湿度和热度的空气也让她觉得自己更是有些透不过气来。

Shaw挂着水珠的发尾正凌乱的搭在她引人犯罪的胸前，还有她光滑的肩膀上。透过氤氲的水汽照耀在她身上的灯光此刻也让她在Root的眼里变得格外的嫩滑诱人，而她脸上被水淋湿的碎发也更是让她看上去既狼狈却又过分的性感。

想要，Root直勾勾地盯着Shaw窘迫到面红耳赤的可爱模样，如此令人心潮澎湃的一幕让Root的眼睛一秒钟都不能从Shaw的身上移开。

她想要抱紧她纤细又紧实的腰肢，她想要把Shaw的一切都据为己有。她想要仔仔细细地舔舐Shaw身上晶莹的水滴，然后混合着这些温润的液体将Shaw完完全全地吞进自己的肚子里。

Root也不知道自己现在这副豺狼饿虎般的模样是不是看起来过于疯狂，但眼前的这个人不是别人，她是自己日日夜夜都想要碰触的人，是一举一动都在都在拉扯着自己的神经的人。

Shaw是她所有不切实际的执念的源泉，是她的虚妄，但也是她的终点。

贴近Shaw的脸之后Root的呼吸有些不受控制的抽搐了几下，她大力的抓住了Shaw湿滑的手腕，重重地将其抵在了墙上。侵略的气势犹如惊涛骇浪一般，滚烫的唇一瞬间就将Shaw还未说出口的话全部都堵在了嘴里。

"..唔.." Shaw只觉得Root给了自己一个过大的惊喜，她只感觉到Root火热且激烈的吻对着自己如同狂风暴雨一般接踵而来，她身上浓烈的酒气伴随着浴室湿热的气息一波又一波地没入自己的鼻腔，Shaw也感觉到自己有些醉了。

她惊慌失措得不知道作何反应，空洞的眼神里现在只有Root在面脸前放大的紧闭着的双眼。Shaw能感受到两人相抵着的鼻尖喷洒出来的气息火热地缠绵在一起，Root的吻正胡乱地落在她丰盈的唇上。

而这种毫无技术性可言的柔软的碾压却让Shaw连指尖都麻得厉害，从高处淅淅沥沥洒下的热水更像是在对着本来就情欲高涨的两人煽风点火，宛如燎原的星火一般渗透她们的每一个细胞，令她们全身上下的血液都因为这种躁狂的冲动而沸腾而翻滚起来。

放开Shaw的手腕之后Root骨节分明的手就绕上了她的脖子，她修长的手指也逆着水流不断地在Shaw的肌肤之上游移着。

"..恩.." 她捧起了Shaw被沾湿的脸，凑近她的耳边之后Root伸出了炽热的舌尖细细地描绘起了她耳朵的轮廓，灵巧的舌头时不时地卷过Shaw柔嫩的耳垂挑弄着她敏感的区域，略显蛮横地扯咬更是惹得Shaw下半身一阵瘫软，难以克制地对着Root磨人的挑逗产生了反应。

"..Root.." Shaw无力地扶住了身前的人的肩膀好支撑住自己的平衡，脖颈上恼人的被吮吸的快感却让她不自觉的呻吟了起来。Root有些恶毒地朝着Shaw微微颤动的肩膀狠狠地咬了下去，她有些受不了，Shaw的身体有着令她痴迷的奇妙触感，而从她唇间倾泻而出的每一声低吟都甜蜜得让自己感觉到头昏脑涨。

"..嘶.." 肩膀上传来的痛楚让Shaw疼得直吸气，Root却邪恶地笑了笑，她是像在欣赏着自己的杰作一般看向了Shaw肩膀上鲜红的咬痕，霎时间却又疼惜的开始亲吻起了这个看上去有些残忍的印记，吻着吻着，就又更加怜爱地舔舐了起来。

又痒又疼的酥麻感让Shaw难以忍受地对着墙轻轻地撞了几下自己的后脑，她又想推开身前这个胡作非为的人，又想搂住她让她变得更加为所欲为。结果矛盾的心情让她只能挣扎着仰起头不停地左右晃动着，双手最终却还是不听使唤地环上了Root的脖子。

Root的手开始更加大胆地吃起了Shaw的豆腐，她一只手覆上了Shaw胸前的那一团柔软，一手也渐渐从Shaw紧实的小腹滑向了她的腰间，指尖轻扫过Shaw的背脊之后Root能明显的感觉到眼前的人的呼吸声又变得更重了一些。

Root抬起头看了看Shaw正烧得通红的脸，她低着头紧闭着双眼，看似享受却又带着隐忍的表情居然让Root的内心感到一阵愉悦。她恶意的用指缝轻掐了一下Shaw胸前的尖挺，此刻眼前的人一脸难耐地轻颤着嘴角的模样却让Root笑得更加得逞了。

 

Shaw已经湿得一塌糊涂，她甚至都已经可以清晰的感觉到自己腿间的那种令人羞耻的黏腻的感觉。而这种近乎让人失控的情欲也让她的身体变得愈发的奇怪，Shaw开始迫切的渴望着Root的入侵，她期望这种入侵是迅猛而又狂热的，最好有效到一瞬间就能让她体内灼人的热流彻彻底底地被释放出来。

"..Sameen.." Root发现Shaw开始神志不清地摩擦起了自己的身体，尽管她仍然还处在酩酊大醉的状态，但她却也十分清楚Shaw接下来的需求，Root知道她已经有些等不及了。

可是她还不想这么快就满足眼前的人。

无论是出于私心还是因为她醉得有些精神错乱，她都希望这副乞求的表情可以在Shaw的脸上多停留一会儿。

"..Root.."

"..Sam.." Shaw颤栗着搭上了Root光滑的手臂，她居然心神紊乱到以至于对Root表现出了一副泪眼朦胧的委屈样子，语气里也是从来都没有过的央求。虽然Root的心里也因为Shaw现在的模样不住地发软，但她依然还是打断了Shaw还未说出口的请求。

"..吻我.." 然后她这么要求到。

而Shaw几乎是在同一时间紧抱着Root的头对着她的嘴唇使劲地咬了下去，她什么都不知道，她只知道面对着Root现在双眼迷离的勾人神情，自己一个拒绝的动作都做不到，甚至连一句拒绝的话都说不出来。

无论她的要求是合理还是过分，Shaw都会心甘情愿地去接受。

也许是因为酒精的副作用，苦闷的情绪突然莫名其妙地涌上了Root的心头。在这样令人欢愉且沉醉的时刻里，Root居然觉得自己有些想哭。

但她宁愿把心里的这些苦涩都转化成对Shaw最深的情意，然后让它们无声无息地消融在这场情事里。所以Root开始带有引导性地温和地舔了舔Shaw的嘴唇，手也不太规矩的在Shaw湿软的外围渐渐打起了圈。

"..恩.." 舒服地轻哼了一声之后Shaw的态度慢慢软化了下来，她开始安安静静地接受着Root略带宠溺的亲吻，每一吻的意义也许都远远不只是表面上的渴望碰触那么简单。

这大概就像是某种失而复得的心情，会更加珍惜，也会抑制不住地伤心。

Root皱着眉头吻过了Shaw的眉眼，吻过了她的鼻尖，她满是疼惜地吻过了Shaw的额头，正如很久以前她离开她的那天晚上一样。

而这个吻却让Shaw觉得恍如隔世，她很熟悉刚刚那种心中泛起一股暖流的感觉，但她却想不出任何一个词语用来形容这种感觉。

然后Shaw抬起头对上了Root深情款款的视线，她轻咬住了自己的下唇，对着Root忍不住弯起了眼角。

为什么要考虑这么多？心爱的人就在自己的眼前，还有这么事情值得她去考虑这么多？

Shaw只知道自己的心脏因为Root的笑容而热得快要融化，难道这样还不够吗？

所以她欣然地接受了Root再次到来的贪婪的吻，Shaw主动地搂上了Root的脖子，自觉地微微张开了嘴，任由对方软热的舌头肆意的在自己的嘴里搅动起来，也近乎癫狂地回应起了Root的索求。

Root有些邪佞的笑了，她用手指轻轻地扫过了Shaw的入口，指尖黏腻的触感表明Shaw确确实实已经做好了充分的准备。

突如其来的刺激让Shaw差点就倒在了Root的怀里，但还没等她来得及发出闷哼，那种要人命的满足感就迅速地填进了她的体内，害得她的小腹都不由地一阵紧缩。

"..恩.." Root的手在她的体内缓缓地开始抽动了起来，Shaw却突然有些反抗地想要逃开。Root见状对着Shaw危险地扬了扬眉毛，捏着她的胸就有些粗暴地把她牢牢地抵在了墙上。

Shaw一时失力，无奈之下只好大口地喘息着搭上了Root的肩膀，身下袭来的快感却在一点一点的持续冲散她仅剩不多的理智。身后是冰冷湿滑的墙面，身前又是Root火热性感的娇躯，冷热交加的氛围顿时让她周身的空气加倍的沸腾了起来。

Shaw不知道要怎么办才好，她愈发动情地扭动着身体，一阵抽搐之后她的大脑进入了完全空白的状态，然后彻彻底底地浸没在了Root所带给她的汹涌的情潮之中。

 

"..." 尽兴之后Shaw虚脱地瘫软在了Root身上，粗重的呼吸声也在整个浴室里不断回响着。Root搂着她顺便扯过了挂在墙上的浴巾披在了Shaw的身上。她虽然人还是不太清醒，但是对于Shaw的疼爱可是一点都没有减少。 

Shaw也不知道Root擦的到底是她的汗水还是淋浴的热水，她甚至觉得在Root这般猛烈的攻势之下自己都没能好好洗完这个澡。

"..穿上。" 快速恢复过来之后Shaw抓起了身边的浴袍就示意Root快点套上，她面色绯红，对着眼前的人这副赤裸的模样，Shaw始终还是觉得有些尴尬。

Root醉醺醺地摇了摇头之后硬是让Shaw把浴袍穿了起来，她一点都不冷，她的体温仍然高得厉害。

不过她现在觉得自己有必要让Shaw裹得暖暖的，也不知道这种古怪的责任心到底是从哪里冒出来的。

"别着凉了。" Shaw摇了摇头之后把浴巾盖在了Root已经湿透的头发上替她擦了起来，她紧蹙着眉头有些无奈地说道，手里的动作却还是一如既往的轻柔。

"..Sameen.." 恍惚间Root突然眷恋地搂住了眼前的人，Shaw淡泊却温柔的语气有那么一瞬间让她感觉到身前的人仿佛变回到了失忆之前，那个既不傲慢也不无礼，但是却足够嚣张跋扈的坏家伙。

Root把脸埋在了Shaw的脖子附近轻声的呜咽了起来，她并不是酒醉了觉得不舒服，她大概是又忍不住开始动情了。

Shaw有些好笑地拖着Root从浴室里走了出来，她只觉得这个家伙喝醉之后居然变得更加任性妄为了。

"..Sameen.." 躺在床上之后Root依然没有放开Shaw的脖子，她柔情地唤着身上的人的名字，思绪却开始变得越来越混乱。她有些分不清楚，她不知道眼前的这个人到底是那个她熟知的那个Shaw，还是那个她完全没有好好了解过的Shaw。

她也不知道这对自己来说到底是重要还是不重要，也许她只不过是醉糊涂了而已。

 

"该我了。" Shaw体贴地抚过Root紧皱的眉头之后轻轻地吻了吻她的眼角，她看上去有些心不在焉，Shaw却希望她能够更加专注一些。

"..Root.." 所以她撩起了Root耳边的头发轻抚过她的脸颊，含情脉脉的浅笑更是顷刻间就迷乱了身下人的眼。Root傻愣愣地看了一会儿Shaw，她撒娇似的语气和亲昵的动作都让自己的脸开始发烫，于是她抿着嘴有些娇羞地别过了头，努力不让自己的眼神集中在Shaw的身上。

她不知道自己怎么了，她当下的心情居然比第一次跟Shaw上床的时候还要更加的澎湃。

Shaw挑逗人的本领并没有退化，但只有一点。

她是跟不少人发生过关系，但是要说到女人，Root是第一个。

而照目前的情况来说，也是第一次。

Shaw竟然会在这种事情上表现出她生涩的一面了，但是毋庸置疑的是她仍然有能力让Root沉浸在致命的漩涡里无法自拔。

她低下头慢慢压上了Root的红唇，或轻或重的摩擦也让身下的人紧搂着自己的力度变得更加大了一些。Shaw一手撑在Root的耳边不停的按压摩挲着她的耳垂，另一只手则不缓不慢的在Root的锁骨之上持续徘徊着，紧跟着她背上红痕的数量也开始慢慢增加了。

Shaw的手拂过了Root不算饱满的前胸的柔软，接着拂过了她不算紧实的小腹，一点一点的极其细腻的向下移动着，惹得身下的人居然弓起了身子贴着她无可救药地呻吟着。

Shaw偷偷地笑了，回荡在她耳边的Root焦急的喊声更是让她笑到有些晕眩。她恶意地碾过了Root全身上下最敏感的地方，突如其来的刺激也让Root不禁张开了双唇想要惊呼出声。

只不过还没有等到她求饶，Shaw火热又柔软的舌就趁机侵入了她的领地，她疯狂地品尝着这种令她心仪已久的美好，Root嘴里令人窒息的甜味更是怂恿着Shaw让这个吻变得越来越深入。

Root觉得Shaw好像是在自己体内悄无声息地埋下了炸药，也许自己随时都有可能会因为她的引逗而爆炸开来。

耳畔边懦响的鼻息，唇齿间激烈的厮磨，舌与舌之间狂热的交缠和抵触，犹如蜜糖的甘甜一般浓烈的吻一点一滴地浸染着Root的意识。她觉得自己似乎掉进了Shaw设下的温柔陷阱里，但是她不想逃脱，也更不愿意自救。

她只想被Shaw紧紧地拥入怀中，就算只是南柯一梦，她也心甘情愿。

Shaw重重地舔舐着Root白皙的脖颈，占有性的象征一个又一个的随着她热切的深吻烙印在了Root的身体上，而她热辣的爱抚也正强势地瓦解着Root残余的理智。Shaw不需要去学习，仅仅只依靠本能的欲望的驱使，她都可以让Root几乎就要到达临界点。

Shaw贪得无厌地沿着Root手臂的曲线抚摸着她的臂膀，她的温热的手掌覆过Root燃烧着的脉搏，指缝间的摩擦也让两颗炙热的心紧紧地扣在了一起。她不太安分地曲起膝盖渐渐抵进了Root的两腿间，手也越发不老实的似有似无地拂过她光滑匀称的大腿，开始向着同一个目的地行进而去。

Shaw虔诚得如同朝圣者带着膜拜的心情一般爱抚着Root颤抖的身体，身下的人却迷乱地在她耳边满是渴求地浅吟着。Root只希望Shaw可以再抱紧她一些，好让她更有信心去确定自己真的将会成为她的唯一。

Shaw温软的嘴唇贴着Root的胸口一路向下，一寸一寸的钜细靡遗地吻过了Root细滑的肌肤，一次又一次冲击着她的极限。

 

"Sameen——" Shaw无穷无尽地挑逗让Root刺激到有些负荷不住了，她不自觉地呼唤起了身上的人，煎熬的语气也明显地暗示着Shaw是时候要开始更进一步的行动了。

Shaw自然是明白Root的意思的，她也能清楚地感觉到自己的膝盖顶着的部位现在湿热得厉害。但是Shaw却在这个时候突然皱起了眉头，还莫名其妙地看了看自己的手，然后又迟钝地看了看Root下腹的位置。

就这么直接进去？

Shaw毫无经验地想到，不过也没有想得太多。她决定当成做实验那样，对着Root先试试看再说。

好在Root现在足够饥渴也足够混乱，根本没力气去管Shaw的脑子里又在盘算着什么。

Shaw从Root的身下移开自己的腿之后发现黏稠的液体都已经沾湿了她的膝盖，她扬了扬眉毛用手掌覆上了Root最灼热的区域，指尖轻轻松松的就顺着黏液探进了Root的体内。

Shaw的力道并不算急切，她的手指缓慢的一层一层的朝着Root的更深处开始进发，她能感觉到自己的指节正被身下的人热情地包裹着吸附着，无处纾解的躁动也随着滑腻的感觉开始在Shaw的体内蔓延起来。 

"恩——" 突然间Root的一声轻哼让Shaw全身一惊，一下子就把自己的手从她的体内抽了出来。

"你——" Root气喘吁吁地硬撑起了身体，她有气无力地瞪了Shaw一眼，眼前的人却僵着手臂一脸无辜的看向了自己。

"..疼吗？" Shaw皱着眉头小心翼翼地问道，殊不知Root刚刚那一声轻哼的原因跟她的理解完全就是两个相反的方向。

"..." Root又好气又好笑地翻了一个白眼，她咬了咬下唇，顿时有了一种想要去撞墙的冲动。

"..进来。" 这样极其亲密的姿势和这种万分尴尬的对话让Root羞怯地忍不住低下了头，她的脸都已经烫到快要着火，她现在巴不得自己快点昏过去什么都不要记得。

"？" Shaw不解地看着Root，她的样子看上去就像是有意地希望Root可以再重复一次刚才的话，但其实她真的是无心的。

"..给我进来，快点。" Root咬着牙闭上眼睛扶住了自己的额头，她的酒已经有些醒过来了，而当下却是她从来未曾遇到过的情况，这实在是让人觉得..

太丢脸了。

Shaw却措不及防地重新吻上了她的唇，Root的气这才消了一半。

她艰难地仰起头感受着Shaw这次更为猛烈地侵略，但此刻Root的心里却没由来地又泛起了一阵苦涩。她能实实在在地感觉到Shaw的体温，还有她贴着自己的背部的有些汗湿的手。她能清楚地看见Shaw对自己的怜惜，也看得见她对自己毫不掩饰的疼爱。

Root缓缓地闭上了眼睛，她知道这都是真的。

她知道所有的苦难最终都会有结果，而对她们来说，现在就是那个对的时候。

 

但结果Root还是哭了。

她不知道她怎么了，她就是有些难受到不能自已。

她一边惬意地浮上云端一边又痛苦地坠回了地面，然后她就这么坐在Shaw的面前，突然低声地呜咽了起来。

"..." 对面的人却没有说话，她面色柔和地看着Root无法克制地发泄着自己的情绪，然后Shaw掀起了床上的被子，轻轻地盖在了Root的身上。

Root也不敢抬起头看她，就是默默地一直掉着眼泪。

"真是傻。" Shaw看了她一会儿之后突然轻笑了几声，然后这么说道。她心疼地扶着Root的头让她靠在了自己的肩膀上，滚烫的热泪即使隔着布料都快要烫伤她的肩膀。

她想她知道这个家伙为什么会突然间变得这么脆弱，但是Shaw不知道自己到底应该要说点什么才会让她觉得好过一些。

她不得不承认，自己确实没有什么安慰人的能力。

"Sam.." Root带着浓重鼻音在她的耳边颤抖着嘤咛道，Shaw觉得她好像哭得越来越厉害了。

"恩。" Shaw轻抚着Root的背哄着她，她感觉到Root的身体也因为抽泣的关系而在她的怀里不住地颤动了起来。

"Sameen.." Root哭得更猛烈了，她牢牢地锁住了Shaw的腰，开始死命地想要蜷进她的怀里。

她不想放开她，她不能放开她。

"我知道。" Shaw仰起头眨了眨眼睛，她像是丢下了所有的包袱那样轻轻地松了一口气，她把头埋进了Root的肩膀里，又把她更加往自己怀里圈了一点。

"..别哭了。" 她抱着Root在她的耳边闷声说道。

 

"我知道的。"

我知道的，你的心还是那样。

就连我们之间本不应该出现的遗憾，都一样舍不得遗忘。


End file.
